


Sam's Blurry Wife: An Autobiography

by fizzlesfolly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, F/M, Supernatural Finale, that finale isn't real, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzlesfolly/pseuds/fizzlesfolly
Summary: We want Blurry Wife to be Eileen. But let's hear what she has to say on the matter. Blurry Wife POV
Relationships: Blurry Woman (Supernatural: Carry On)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sam's Blurry Wife: An Autobiography

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, this bad joke is cross posted on wattpad.

.............

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but not sorry enough to not post.


End file.
